princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Zaizen
Background Hikaru Zaizen (財前 光, Zaizen Hikaru) plays as a regular for Shitenhōji, joining in his 1st year after being recruited by the tennis regulars. In the OVA, he tells the Shitenhoji tennis team members that he applied for the school because it was nearby, and that if he had known that it was a school where comedy and laughing was encouraged, he would not have enrolled. Zaizen is the only 2nd year regular on the Shitenhoji tennis team. Just as Kaidoh Kaoru and Hiyoshi Wakashi have been cited to be the next captains of Seigaku and Hyoutei (both confirmed in the New Prince of Tennis), respectively, many believe Zaizen to be the next Shitenhoji captain after the 3rd year regulars graduate similarily to how Kirihara Akaya is expected to lead Rikkaidai. Appearance Zaizen has several ear piercings- so far it has been confirmed that he has three on his left ear and two on his right ear. He has fair skin and dark, fine, and spiked hair. His eyes are dark green, sharp and intense. Personality Zaizen is rather disrespectful, calling Kawamura Takashi as Seigaku 's extra baggage and insulting Chitose Senri after his loss to Kunimitsu Tezuka even though he selflessly sits out of his doubles match to watch a singles match instead. He did shown little concern when Tezuka and Senri were playing singles as he did want to join in but was ignored. He is quite calm and serious when unrelated to tennis. He is also shown to show little tolerance for his teammates Konjiki Koharu and Hitoji Yuji. History One Year Prior To The Storyline Shown in the 1st episode of the Prince of Tennis OVA: Another Story II ~The Times We Shared~, Shiraishi notices Zaizen as the first year during the opening ceremony that did not laugh at the principal of Shitenhoji's joke. While the rest of the classmates in his year were dying of laughter, Zaizen just stood staring that principal. The Shitenhoji tennis club members (everyone in the main series except for Kintaro, who had not entered middle school yet) are told that they must recruit at least one new member or else their club cannot participate in activities (in other words, they can't compete, practice, etc.). The members start panicking because they had zero new recruits this year. However, Osamu informs Shiraishi, who was recently promoted to captain as well, that there is only one student that hasn't join the club yet and it was Zaizen Hikaru. They decide that the best way to get Zaizen to join was to make him laugh. All of the members fail, though, until the vice captain Koishikawa directly asks Zaizen directly to join the club. Zaizen agrees, much to everyone's surprise. When he arrives, he plays a doubles game against Shiraishi and Kenya, while paired with Koishikawa. However, Zaizen dominates his side of the court, returning all of Shiraishi and Kenya's shots though he claimed he had only played tennis a few times. Zaizen tells Shiraishi that his "Bible Tennis" was actually "Textbook Tennis"- thus it was really predictable, and that for Kenya: there was no point in speed if he could not control his accuracy. This shocks everyone, but Shiraishi and Kenya do not get angry. Shiraishi hits a Entaku Shot against Zaizen, realizing that his teammates can grow even more without limits. At the end of the game, Shiraishi says his saying for the first time: Ahhh...Ecstasy. The whole team laughs at Shiraishi, but surprisingly, Zaizen laughs as well though he claims he did not when his teammates asked him if he had just laughed with them. Zaizen officially joins the tennis team the next day, where Osamu presents him with a gift. During the 2007 National Semifinals, Zaizen paired up with Koshikawa to play against Yanagi Renji and another unknown regular of Rikkai Dai. They lose the match 6-0. Nationals As the Kansai Regional Tournament winners, Shitenhōji received a bye in the First round, advancing directly to the second round. In the Second round, because it was their first official match-up, they were required to play all 5 matches. They easily defeat Okakura as 5-0, as shown in the databooks, advancing to the quaterfinals. Tensai Zaizen was originally scheduled to play Doubles 1 with Oshitari Kenya against Seigaku. Right before the match, Watanabe Osamu "dragged" Chitose back onto the team and replaced Kenya with Chitose. Because Chitose's Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami does not work in doubles, Zaizen agreed to sit this one out. Although he tried to intervene early on, Zaizen immediately realized that the match was out of his reach. Zaizen and the rest of the Shitenhouji tennis club were part of the audience to the Nationals Final between Seigaku and Rikkai Dai and is shown accepting his 3rd place medal along with his teammates. Prior To U-17 Camp Shown during the Another Story OVA, Zaizen and the rest of the Shitehoji tennis club welcome Seigaku to their school for a joint training session between the two schools after the nationals while the Seigaku tennis club stay in Osaka. Zaizen along with Hitouji and Konjiki help Kaido Kaoru realize what is needed to become a good captain for Seigaku through making him cook takoyaki for them. Despite the unusual method, this works, and the training camp is a success. Afterwards, everyone gets involved in long rallies and has fun playing tennis. U-17 Camp Despite being invited to the U-17 Camp, Zaizen actually rejected his invitation at first. However his friend Hitouji Yuuji requested he quickly follow him to the Camp as he wanted to speak with Konjiki Koharu. Eventually they ended up with the Losers climbing the mountain. In the manga, they join the losers before they get on the bus. While climbing the mountain, Zaizen asks why they were taking part in their tasks such as mountain climbing where Hitouji simply replies Just go with the flow. In the anime, Hitouji and Zaizen meet the 25 other losers after they fall off a bridge when Hitouji's wolf instincts cause him to attack Ryo Shishido for Shishido's hat. Zaizen shows up with mushrooms and explains how Hitouji relied on his animal instincts after they wandered around for too long with his ultimate goal to be reunited with Konjiki. They then tell the group that the only way to make it to the top of the mountain was to climb a steeper cliff. Zaizen and the 26 other middle schoolers complete this mountain climbing and end up meeting the High Schoolers who were unable to attain a ball from the helicopter. When they reach the top, they see the eliminated high schoolers training under the Drunken Coach. On the top, Zaizen and the rest of the middle school losers train with the Drunken Coach. Zaizen and the 26 other middle schoolers take part in the drunken coach's weird tasks such as digging an enormous hole just for the Coach to urinate in, a jog through the forest, the 25 middle schoolers against the High Schoolers on the mountain cliff and Survive being chased by eagles within a time limit. Later on, the 25 middle schoolers steal the Coach's sake, angering him to the point he decides they should all go back to the camp and start a revolution. Upon returning to the camp, it is unknown which of the 25 middle schoolers, but some of them defeat the 2nd Court which angers other High Schoolers seeing them return. They quickly handle the High Schoolers who have a problem with their return and the Coaches announce they are the new 2nd Court. All of the middle schoolers engage in a pillowfight and then it is announced that the 1st Stringers return to the camp soon. Eventually Zaizen ends up being a member of the 2nd Court as the Middle schoolers return and the 2nd Court at that time were defeated by them and replaced. Tennis Record *Zaizen was ask to sit out during this match in or for Chitose and Tezuka to play with Muga no Kyōchi. U-17 Results Playing and Style and Techniques Personal Information *His favorite music are British Indie groups *Bloodtype: A *Height: 167cm / Weight: 57kg *Favourite food: Shiratama zenzai *Favourite colour: Carmine red *Favourite movies: Amelie *Favourite books: Music magazines *Favourite date spot: Fashionable cafe *Preferred type: A home-oriented girl *Best subject: English. *Worst subject: Classic literature. Trivia *His seiyū is in the Musical as Sadaharu Inui in 2nd generation. *In the Musicals, he is played by Hisanori Satō and by Bishin Kawasumi. *He and Oshitari Kenya sang a character song together titled, "Winning Shot". Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Left-Handed Category:Osaka Players Category:Kansai Players Category:Revolutionary Brigade